The Holmwood Disturbance
'''The Holmwood Disturbance '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Holmwood Disturbance" feat. Level 1 The target is Faustin D'Aoust, one of the CICADA bodyguards who patrol the security area of the attic. He is seen first talking to another bodyguard near the attic starting location, then goes to his standing post near one of the corners. The vampire magician disguise is in the northeastern most part of the attic, what would be the room on top of the Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali's bedroom. It is laying on the floor next to a statue, in the very same room as the attic agency pickup. The main problem of this whole escalation contract is to go fetch the disguise and then make it to the targets (including the first target) unnoticed. The thinner part of the attic that has a vacuum cleaner has a couple bodyguards (the ones who talk about Murphy's law and the possibility of the light rig falling on the runway) who might see 47 when he vaults over a box. When 47 first approaches, these two bodyguards will begin a conversation about the light rig. At this point, one will move towards the sitting one, and turn his back to the boxes. This is the time to try to go by unnoticed. Of course, throwing an object in the opposite direction 47 is also works. For this reason it is better to start at the IAGO auction rathen than the attic, as it's better to go by those two guards once rather than twice. Level 2 The new target is Hughes Neufville, another CICADA bodyguard who patrols the attic. This one patrols the northeast area. Same requirements as D'Aoust, so same route. Level 3 This complication just prevents the player from pacifying anyone, in case that is what the player did in the previous levels. Neufville can be lured out of his route to the northernmost wall near the entrance to the northeast wing, where he can be easily shot. D'Aoust can be lured to the nearby boxes as soon as he is encontered by 47, making the other bodyguard be on his route so no witnesses are around when shooting D'Aoust. Level 4 Same targets as the previous levels, but now there is only an exit point. In order to escape using the speedboat, the player needs to first retrieve the key, which is located on a desk on the second floor, in one of the northern rooms with a vacuum cleaner. Level 5 This complication adds a big number of security cameras both indoors and outdoors. The most relevant to the player would be a couple of cameras that look over the attic entrance when coming from the auction, the ones in the attic overlooking the light rig (they will record 47 as soon as he steps on one of the balconies), and then the ones outside. The surveillance equipment that needs to be turned off (or erased in case of getting spotted) is in the basement, close to the cafeteria, in a room with three security guards, plus another one coming and going. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, and the remaining two are sitting facing the other way. There is plenty of time to sneak in, destroy the evidence, and leave. General tips * Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. * In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. * Once the target (in level 1) or both targets (in levels 2, 3, 4 and 5) are killed, it is recommended to change into one of the guard's clothes to make escape easier. However, it is important to remember that one of the guards in every staircase that goes from the second to the third floor will see through 47 disguised as a bodyguard. * In levels 1 and 2 it would be helpful to pacify some guards, even the targets, and come back later dressed as the vampire magician to finish the job. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™